


Midnight Chase

by Gay_Crime_Angels



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual John Watson, Demisexual Sherlock Holmes, First Kiss, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, POV John Watson, Pining, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Crime_Angels/pseuds/Gay_Crime_Angels
Summary: Sherlock and John chase a murderer down an alley and finally stop acting like pining idiots.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Midnight Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this a little while ago, and just found it in my google docs, so here it is. Enjoy!
> 
> Please leave comments and feedback, it is super helpful.

John and Sherlock had just finished chasing a serial killer all over London. The woman they were chasing had been a fitness coach that offered private lessons. She had used a new name and new gym every time she wanted to kill somebody so she would not be caught. She was clever enough to outsmart the police, but not Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock, having the beautiful mind that he does, had immediately noticed that all of the victims had private personal trainers. They went to interrogate one man’s trainer and the woman had immediately bolted when she recognized Sherlock. They hadn’t even asked any questions yet. The two men chased after her, but she was incredibly fit and quite fast. John had started to fall behind, but Sherlock had grabbed his hand and pulled him alongside him.

They eventually cornered the woman in an alley and she attempted to stab John as a final attempt at escape, but she missed. Sherlock had suddenly punched her and knocked her out after her attempt at harming John. Sherlock held out his hand for John’s phone and made a call. Apparently, Greg was nearby, because he arrived quickly to the alley to arrest their suspect.

“You boys all good here?” the DI had asked once the woman was loaded into the car, his concern evident on his face.

“Yes, we are fine, leave now.” Sherlock had snapped back while keeping his focus on John.

“Alright, alright, I’m going. Goodnight boys.” Lestrade responded to Sherlock, obviously used to the man’s attitude by now to not be offended.

Once he had driven off, Sherlock and John were left alone in the alley.

Sherlock had suddenly turned to John and practically tore off his jumper to see if the woman had hurt him. 

Bloody hell, Sherlock could be aggressive and tender at the same time. It was hot. 

Thankfully, there was no mark to find, and Sherlock eventually stood up and looked at John. “Never do that again.” He said after a second of looking into John’s eyes. “I would be nothing without you. I need you, John.” Damn, Sherlock had gorgeous eyes.

John caught Sherlock’s gaze and saw something he hadn’t noticed before. There was something that looked like desire in his eyes. “I need you too, Sherlock,” John said after freeing himself from Sherlock’s stare. He paused, looked back at Sherlock’s eyes and then down to his lips. I wonder what his lips taste like, John mused. Looking back to his eyes once again, John caught Sherlock looking at his lips as well. John took a step toward Sherlock and the other man didn’t move. Screw it “So... I hope I am reading into this right.” John whispered into Sherlock’s ear. He moved his head back to look at Sherlock before softly kissing him. The taller man was still for a moment as if he was frozen. A small flicker of doubt flashed in his mind and he began to pull away. That seemed to wake Sherlock from his trance, and suddenly the man was pulling John closer and deepening the kiss. 

They backed up into a wall and let their kiss linger for a moment before Sherlock pulled away, looking at John with owlish eyes. The man was not trying to deduce anything about him, he was just looking at John as if he was the best thing in the world.

“That felt... nice,” Sherlock whispered.

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock. That was fantastic.” John replied with a smile.

“Wait- but - You’re not gay.” Sherlock stuttered after a moment of thought.

“I know, and it’s true, I am not gay. I’m actually bisexual. Are you..?” John trailed off questioningly.

“I am demisexual John, I only begin to fall for people I am close to. Seeing as I’m almost always a complete arse, it is rare that I grow this close to someone.” Sherlock paused in thought. “John.. I need to know, was this a one-time thing or did you want to take this further. You know that I am bad at relationships, but if you are willing to have me, I would like to try. I am the most unpleasant, rude, ignorant, and all-round obnoxious arsehole that anyone could possibly have the misfortune to meet, but you somehow manage to live with me. You already are my partner in solving crime, do you wish to be my partner in life as well?” Sherlock said, starting to rush at his last sentence. 

Christ, Sherlock looked amazing right now. The man had his coat collar turned up and the moonlight was heightening his cheekbones. John responded to Sherlock’s question with another kiss before answering, “For a genius, you sure can be dense sometimes. Of course, I want to be with you! I have literally had a crush on you since the day we chased after that cabbie.” John paused, “Can I finally fulfill my wish and call you my boyfriend already?” he whispered in Sherlock’s ear. When he didn’t hear a response, he pulled his head away and looked at Sherlock’s face. His eyes shone with excitement, and John was the first person to see a real, genuine smile from Sherlock Holmes in years. His smile was gorgeous. It made John’s heart flutter in his chest. He wanted to see that smile forever.

Sherlock caught his gaze, and pulled John in for another kiss, their first ones were tentative and nervous, but this one was exploratory and more desperate. This time, they were kissing not as confused flatmates, high on adrenaline, but as boyfriends. This time, their kisses were passionate. Sherlock had softly bitten John’s lip and his mouth opened with a small gasp. Sherlock wasted no time and quickly slipped his tongue into John’s mouth. The feeling of Sherlock’s tongue was extraordinary. John was shocked for a moment at the skill Sherlock had when it came to kissing, considering he had never seen the man in a relationship before. John put his curiosity aside and returned his focus to Sherlock. He started to work his own tongue into Sherlock’s mouth, and soon he had his fingers tangled in Sherlock’s soft curls. 

They were so close together, that he could hear Sherlock’s heartbeat. They broke away for a breath, foreheads bumping together. John did not want to end the moment, but he noticed that they could see their breath. Just now noticing the cold, he involuntarily shivered. He stepped closer to Sherlock for warmth and whispered in his ear. “It’s getting cold, we should head back to Baker Street soon. Plus, Mrs. Hudson will be worried if we aren’t home.”

“I suppose we could go back now and continue this later at Baker Street.” Sherlock paused for a moment, “I understand that you might be cold. Would you be warmer if you were to hold my hand?” the man shyly mumbled. Sherlock acting vulnerable was very rare, so John made sure not to laugh at how adorable his boyfriend was. He took Sherlock’s hand in his and they walked out to the street, their slightly pink lips the only sign of what had transpired in that alley. John found it funny that they had their own little secret, and wondered where life would take the pair of them next. The bisexual army doctor and the demisexual “so-called sociopath” detective. What a pair the two of them were. John did not know what would happen in the future, but he did know that here in the present, he was happy right where he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, if you did, go check out my other fics!
> 
> Leave kudos and any comments you have!


End file.
